1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for disposing excrement to be applied to a bedridden patient in a hospital or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for disposing excrement capable of automatically disposing the excrements, when excreted by the patient or the like in bed, and washing the private parts of the patient soiled with the excrements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device for disposing excrement is disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 4-364841. This conventional device has a structure in which the lumbar/gluteal region of a human body is enveloped with a diaper cup made of a soft insulating material and in which the excrements, as excreted into the diaper cup, are washed with washing water and discharged to the outside of the diaper cup by a pump. Various hoses are connected to the diaper cup, including a washing water supply hose and an excrement suction hose. Chords of sensors are also connected to the diaper cup for detecting the excrements in the diaper cup.
In the conventional device, however, the washing water is supplied improperly to the inside of the diaper cup such that the wearer of the diaper cup is caused to feel uncomfortable or to lose a desire for defecation.